


Рогатая корона

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Локи смотрит на женщин — тёмных, гибких и страстных, как он сам. Тор смотрит на Локи.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139828
Kudos: 8





	Рогатая корона

**Author's Note:**

> написано на видео Thorki - Sick Thoughts
> 
> https://youtu.be/-XbemEbBrb8

Он хотел остановиться — сам себя схватить за руку, но не мог. Локи — яд, всепроникающий, терпкий, горячий и опьяняющий. Он стоял в полном облачении за колонной зала, наблюдал за танцовщицами на пиру, и усмешка кривила губы.

Тор знал эту усмешку — ядовитую, тонкую, полную обещания.

Она принадлежала ему.

Но Локи смотрел на женщин — тёмных, гибких и страстных, как он сам.

С тронного возвышения отец взирал на них же, хмурился в бороду, а Тор стискивал пальцы в замок — ему казалось, что отец глядел на него. На Локи. На танцовщиц. Хмурился, видя Тора насквозь — зная, что тот почти сдался. Понимая, что тот потерян: ещё немного — и сломается.

Локи возьмёт своё.

Проклятый Локи — прихотливый изгиб твёрдых губ; свет факелов бликует на короне.

Тор не обольщался — Локи носил именно корону, всегда, и казалось, что рогатая тень выступает впереди него по залу, крадётся к Тору, пронзает насквозь и замирает — поддеть вверх, вспороть нутро или пощадить?

Локи не щадил никого. 

Он двигался плавно, как змея на охоте, смотрел из-под ресниц, удерживая взглядом, обещал и насмехался. Тор сгорал. Его раздирало на части, он рвался и врастал в землю, в каменный пол.

Если отец увидит, узнает... Проклянёт, не отмоешься. Асгард лишится наследника, хаос поглотит Девять миров.

Локи наклонил голову. Зелёный блик скользнул по металлу шлема, стёк на скулу, на нежное горло. Тор стиснул зубы.

В чаду факелов и звоне кубков извивались тела — танцовщицы манили, Локи улыбался. Тонкие пальцы легли на мрамор колонны, огладили снизу вверх, и снова... Во рту пересохло. Душно пахло вином и специями, звенели, звенели кубки и музыка, гул в ушах нарастал. Локи качнулся с пяток на носки, приложил к колонне ладонь — широко обласкал и будто сдавил.

Тор прикрыл веки.

А когда открыл глаза — Локи исчез.

Жар взметнулся изнутри, накрыл с головой. Горло сдавило. Взгляд отца полоснул ножом, но в ушах шумело, запах вина путал сознание. Тор метнулся прочь. Вон из зала, бегом по лестницам. Плащ зацепился с треском, Тор рванулся, что-то рухнуло и покатилось...

Он ударился в двери покоев Локи — всем собой, приложился с грохотом. Чешуйчатые змеи шевельнулись на створках. Полыхнули зелёным.

В висках стучало. Тор занёс кулак, но двери вдруг распахнулись.

Он ввалился внутрь, едва не споткнулся — Локи сидел на полу. Скрестив ноги, в полном облачении, на чёрном ковре под высокими сводами. Потолок терялся в полумраке. Принц Асгарда, ледяной Локи — наследник или брат наследника, чего он хочет на самом деле? Корона — вызов Тору, проверка на мужество, приглашение рискнуть. Тор был готов на риск.

Локи не двигался. Редкие блики скользили по кончикам рогатого шлема.

Тор открыл рот, но горло перехватило. Он беспомощно вскинул руку — спрашивая. Локи наклонил голову, тяжело и величаво, отвечая на немой вопрос.

Тор потянулся к застёжкам своей брони. Да или нет, обман или правда?

Медленная улыбка скользнула по губам Локи. Он шевельнул пальцами, и двери покоев захлопнулись за спиной. Тор мотнул головой — брат подумал обо всём за него, как всегда, но прямо сейчас ему вовсе не стыдно.

Ведь это Локи позвал его сюда. И не будь он принц Асгарда, если отступит на этот раз — он слишком долго крепился, но больше не в силах. Локи что-нибудь придумает, если что. Придумает же?

А если обманет... По крайней мере, Тор возьмёт своё. Локи слишком долго дразнил его.

Тор упал на колени в мягкий ворс ковра. Он неотрывно смотрел в лицо Локи. Да или нет, обман или правда? Будь оно проклято всё, и танцовщицы...

Локи поднял руки, не двигаясь с места. Коснулся своей груди, доспех заискрился и вдруг разошёлся, обнажая тонкий шёлк рубахи.

Тор сглотнул. Сердце колотилось так, что ныла грудная клетка. Он подполз ближе, тяжело дыша, потянулся к короне Локи и замер — можно или нет? Тёмные глаза Локи сверкнули. Он усмехнулся чуть заметно и склонил голову.

Тор, обмирая, двумя руками прикоснулся к шлему и потянул вверх. Тяжёлая корона легла в ладони. Он бережно опустил её рядом на ковёр и поймал довольный взгляд Локи — словно тот загадал испытание и Тор его прошёл.

Локи был совсем близко. Мягкий свет факелов ласкал его шею, спускаясь в вырез рубахи. Тор медлил, кровь шумела в висках. Локи — рядом, только руку протяни. Локи — медленный яд, проникает в поры, въедается в клетки; изысканный, как статуэтка, страшно коснуться, вдруг... ужалит в ответ?

Локи молчал. Тени плясали в его глазах.

Тор выпрямил ноги и опустился на спину у ног Локи — затылком в густой ворс, пахнущий чем-то горьким и свежим. Темнота полыхнула в глазах Локи, острое лицо на миг стало хищным — и он подался вперёд.

Тор затаил дыхание.

Локи пробежал кончиками пальцев по его лбу, по щеке, прохладно и уверенно. Спустился к горлу, остановился... Тор не шевельнулся. Локи склонился вплотную, улыбаясь шире, и Тор с яростным торжеством подался навстречу. Да!

Губы Локи оказались сухими и горячими, как он мечтал. А тело — гибким, жарким, телом воина, уверенным и весомым. Тор привлёк его с силой, впечатал в себя, ласкал отчаянно и жадно; смаргивал красные пятна под веками, растворяясь в быстрых касаниях-укусах, подаваясь навстречу.

Локи медленно насадился на его член сверху, запрокинул голову, двигаясь мерно и плавно, вызывающе белый в сумрачной черноте покоев. Тора пронзило вспышкой — пробило жаром до безумия, захлестнуло дурманом с ароматом Локи. Он зарычал, притянул к себе упругие бёдра, вскинул голову — чтобы видеть, видеть каждое движение мышц под гладкой кожей и сумасшедшую, режущую, как бритва, улыбку на тонких губах — под налипшими влажными локонами, на бледной коже.

Это был Локи — Локи-отрава, Локи-дурман, он добился своего и упивался победой, но его руки беспорядочно ласкали ноги Тора. Он так доверчиво откидывал голову, подставляясь под ответные касания, что вышибало дыхание. Да или нет, обман или правда? Тор верил и не хотел рассуждать, уплывал и сгорал, рассыпался на сотни горящих осколков.

Никто не соберёт его воедино, кроме Локи — так было всегда, но Тор наконец-то признал это и больше не боялся. Он отныне отвечает за свои чувства и плевать на то, что думает отец... Это безумие, жаркий бред — только между ним и Локи, и плевать, чем придётся расплачиваться.

Когда разгорячённое тело распласталось на нём, и Локи задышал ему в шею, Тор спросил:

— Ты донесешь ему?

— Кому?

— Отцу.

Ответом стал тихий смех.

— Ты — мой, — острые зубы прихватили кожу плеча. — Ты — мой, Тор, я никому не позволю встать между нами.

Что-то разжалось в груди.

— Это ты — мой, Локи, — выдохнул Тор, окончательно обмякая на тёплом ковре. — Больше никаких танцовщиц.

— Ты сам напросился, — промурлыкал Локи, и рука его скользнула вниз между их телами. — Больше никаких попоек с Сиф и прочими. Увижу пьяным — накажу.

— Да-а... — прохрипел Тор, приподнимаясь.

Он встретился глазами с Локи — и провалился. Взгляд Локи полыхал — тёмный, торжествующий, властный. И где-то глубоко внутри — настолько нежный, что Тор коротко застонал, прижимая его к себе. А тот вспыхнул весь, поняв, что попался, но Тор накрыл ладонью затылок, зарылся в чёрные пряди. Притянул Локи к своему плечу — укрыл, спрятал и прошептал:

— Это же я. Я — тот идиот, который никогда тебя не предаст. Просто делай, что хочешь, я буду здесь.

И Локи затих. От его дыхания мурашки разбегались по телу. Тор смотрел в потолок, в сводчатую темноту, и впитывал биение сердца Локи — такое близкое, словно бы одно на двоих, и улыбался. Рогатая корона отбрасывала тень на ковёр.

Тор принял вызов и верил, что справится. А если нет, риск того стоил.

Локи стоил всего.


End file.
